Once upon a time, Mac and Stella
by Amie-H
Summary: recueil de petits écrits sur la relation si particulière de Mac et Stella.
1. Cèdera, cèdera pas ?

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de CSI NY ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété d'Anthony E. Zuiker et de CBS.

**Note de l'auteur**: J'ai voulu m'amuser à faire des minis scènes sur mon couple préféré. Les ratings pourront peut-être changer, mais le plus souvent, ce sera très simple. Pensez à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que je sache si je continue ou pas ^^'

Hope you'll enjoy \o/

_Cèdera, cèdera pas ?_

« J'ai dit non, Stella. » Répéta Mac pour la centième fois de la journée.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle proteste, qu'elle insiste, qu'elle le pousse, mais seul le silence suivit sa réponse.

Il resserra les doigts sur le volant et plissa les yeux.

Elle ne l'aurait pas.

... Un ange passa.

Mais pourquoi diable ne répondait-elle pas ?

Il prit une inspiration, puis se tourna vers elle.

Et il commit sn erreur.

_*Bon sang...*_ Bougonna son lui intérieur, cette petite part de lui qui lui rappelait qu'il était sensé être le patron, pas l'inverse. _*Tu sais pourtant que tu ne dois pas la regarder dans les yeux.*_

« D'accord. » Lâcha-t-il, soudain très las. « Mais c'est la dernière fois.

_Merci, Mac, vous êtes le meilleur ! »

Les portières claquèrent, et Stella s'installa derrière le volant, un sourire lumineux accroché aux lèvres.

**\o/ Fin \o/**


	2. Mon bureau I

_Mon bureau (I)_

Mac entra dans son bureau, où Stella semblait rédiger quelque chose.

« J'aurai pourtant juré que c'était mon bureau. » Fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

Stella leva les yeux et lui sourit, le regard pétillant de malice.

« C'est bien pour ça que je suis là.

_Promis, à Noël, je fais installer une rallonge à ce bureau.

_Surtout pas !

_Pourquoi ?

_Mac, voyons... » Rit-elle de bon cœur, sans bouger du fauteuil. « Ce ne serait plus pareil.

_C'est bien le but. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, Mac avança, Stella se leva, et leurs bippers raisonnèrent en même temps, déclenchant le rire des partenaires.

**\o/ Fin \o/**


	3. Partage

_Partage_

« Stella, vous n'auriez pas vu mon nouveau kit ?

_Non, pourquoi ?

_Parce que je le cherche, et que je viens de me souvenir qu'il vous intéressait beaucoup.

_Donc vous pensez que c'est moi ? Pour le scientifique que vous êtes, vous allez vite à la conclusion.

_Je raisonne logiquement. Stella, j'en ai besoin.

_Moi aussi.

_Vous avez le votre.

_On ne vous a jamais appris ce qu'était le partage ?

_J'avais raison.

_Vous aimez avoir raison.

_Vous essayez de changer de sujet.

_Vous essayez de m'intimider.

_Vous essayez de m'embrouiller...

_Et j'ai réussi. » Remarqua la scientifique avec un grand sourire. « Tenez, je vous le rend.

_Comme ça ?

_Bien sûr. Je voulais juste l'essayer. »

**\o/ Fin \o/**


	4. Mon bureau II

_Mon bureau (II)_

Mac remua discrètement sur sa chaise. Cela faisait quinze fois qu'il relisait la même page de rapport, sans parvenir à enregistrer les informations.

Il jeta un énième regard à sa partenaire, assise en face de lui, et réprima un grognement.

C'était son bureau, le symbole de son autorité, elle n'avait pas le droit de venir y faire sa paperasse pour le déconcentrer.

Non pas qu'il la crût capable de le faire volontairement _elle était beaucoup trop concentrée pour remarquer son regard pénétrant_ mais elle avait un bureau à elle.

Elle cessa de mordiller son stylo et nota quelque chose dans la marge. Mac vit là la fin de son calvaire, et entreprit la seizième lecture de la feuille devant lui.

Mais quand Stella se mit à mâchonner doucement sa lèvre inférieure, il ferma les yeux.

La nuit allait être longue.

**\o/ Fin \o/**


	5. Ho Ho Ho!

_Ho ! Ho ! Ho !_

Il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait avec son bureau. Il n'y était pas encore, mais il pouvait voir les différentes couleurs se refléter sur les murs de verre du labo.

Et il était sûr que ça venait de son bureau. Comme il était sûr du nom du coupable.

Les lumières vives et clignotantes du gigantesque « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! » agressèrent ses yeux dès qu'il tourna dans le couloir. Il passa sous la grande pancarte en conservant autant de dignité qu'un homme dans sa situation pouvait, et referma la porte. L'idée même de se cacher était ridicule, il prit donc une seconde pour maudire les murs de verre du bâtiment.

Un flash lui fit redresser la tête, et Stella entra dans la pièce, sourire aux lèvres et polaroïd à la main.

Devant son sourcil haussé, elle haussa les épaules.

« Le big boss travaillant sous une pancarte multicolore qui proclame « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! » ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'occasion.

_Où avez-vous trouvé cette chose ? » Demanda Mac en guise de réponse.

Elle se contenta de rire et s'installa sur un coin de son bureau.

« Le houx manque d'originalité. » Sourit-elle.

« Mais il est plus discret. » Fit remarquer Mac, en voyant tous les regards converger vers son bureau.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il interdisait à la scientifique d'accrocher le petit morceau de plante à sa porte.

**\o/ Fin \o/**


End file.
